


no better thing to wake up to

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Kinktober 2020, Leather, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Haruka isthisclose to asking for new locks. Not like that would keep Kanata from breaking into his room again, but it's the thought that counts.
Relationships: Nijo Kanata/Nijo Haruka
Kudos: 18
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	no better thing to wake up to

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the smoothness of the writing process was because of KanaHaru or the fact that I wrote this on Microsoft Word but I'm not complaining
> 
> EDIT: AO3 DIDNT DISPLAY THE FIC ANYWHERE FOR A HOT MINUTE AND I THOUGHT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT. MOTHERFUCKER GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK.
> 
> WARNING: Kanata fucks Haruka without his full consent. Yeah i think that's pretty much it for this fic.

“Ehehe, Aniki looks really good like this~”

Haruka growls, but he’s helpless, unable to move as Kanata leaves the bed to gather up his things. He had woken up with Kanata hovering over him and his legs and arms bound to the bed, a part of him panicking whether he had forgotten to lock the door. He’s sure he didn’t. Kanata probably picked the lock, that fucker.

The collar Kanata presumably put on him in his sleep grates on his neck when he tries to look at what the hell is taking him so long. “If you take too long I swear I’m going to break the fucking ropes and throttle you.” An empty threat, and they both know it. Haruka might be ferocious, but especially in this weather, his body is too weak to do anything.

“Patience is virtue, Aniki,” Kanata singsongs, and Haruka doesn’t need to see to know that he’s grinning. He’s definitely taking his sweet time on purpose. Kanata wraps up with whatever he’s doing, zipping up his bag and skipping over to Haruka with a grin on his face. “But I’m all done now, so we can start having fun~”

The leather covering Haruka’s body in exchange of the thin cotton he went to sleep in has warmed up to his body heat. He jolts from the friction when Kanata presses his hands against his chest, the friction bringing unwanted sparks of pleasure. Kanata grins as he starts massaging his pecs, giving extra attention to where his nipples are. “Aah, I wanna sleep with Aniki sometime,” he says.

“No way in fucking hell.” Haruka goes to say something else, but Kanata giving an especially firm squeeze cuts him off with a groan, head falling back into the pillow. The hands continue on their journey, traveling downwards on Haruka’s covered body. “Where the hell did you get all this stuff, anyway?” Not that he wants the answer to that, but anything to distract him from the way Kanata’s fingers set fire to his nerves, even through the fabric. He hates how easily Kanata draws out these reactions from him. It’s like no matter how much he’s built up his walls, Kanata would easily tear them down like they’re nothing but cardboard.

Kanata merely giggles in response. “Nowhere you would know,” he lilts. His hands slide off the pants constraining him, revealing his half-hard dick. “Aww, I _knew_ you liked this!”

“Go die.”

“You don’t mean that.” What Haruka won’t give to wipe that smile off his face. Kanata dribbles lube on his fingers, playing with it, rubbing it on his skin. The display involuntarily gets Haruka going, blood rushing south. It doesn’t go unnoticed. With a smug look, Kanata reaches down, bypassing his dick, tracing his balls before poking his hole. His fingers circle around the perineum, Haruka twitching against it until one finger dips in, making him jolt.

Kanata makes quick work of him. The single digit presses against his walls as it fucks into him, stretching him enough for him to insert another one. Haruka pulls at his binds as Kanata fingerfucks him, scissoring him, searching, exploring, until he hits that bundle of nerves inside him that sets Haruka alight. Kanata proceeds to aim at that spot repeatedly and his entire body jerks, torn between wanting to escape the assault of pleasure or lean into it.

His brain is nearly fried when Kanata pulls out his fingers, grinning at the mess laid out before him. “You’re really enjoying yourself, huh,” Haruka thinks he says, along the sound of a zipper being opened. “It’s no fair to only have you feel good, so I’m gonna go and put it in.”

Haruka doesn’t have the energy to deny him. Or at least, he doesn’t see the point in trying, not when Kanata would do it anyway. “If it’s bad, I’m going to kill you with my own two hands,” he says instead.

Kanata shakes his head, already positioning his dick against Haruka’s ass. “You don’t mean that either."

“Oh, I absolutely do.” Kanata pushes into him and Haruka groans, discomfort from being breached by something even bigger than the fingers overwhelming any pleasure he might get. Kanata doesn’t slow down, refuses to, slowly but steadily pushing into him despite his complaints. By the time he’s settled, they’re both panting, Haruka from exertion more so than Kanata’s pleasure. “You did a shit job at opening me up,” he comments.

That earns him a whine, Kanata shooting puppy dog eyes at him even as he draws back until only the tip of his cock remains. “Aniki~ I tried my best, so don’t be mean!”

“Be less shitty, then.” Kanata chooses that exact moment to _slam_ back into him, ripping a scream from his throat. From that point, Kanata is relentless, fucking into Haruka with desperation and vigor, Haruka unable to form any words other than _fuck_ and _Kanata_. It just gets worse when Kanata rediscovers his prostate, _nailing_ it with terrifying precision, the pleasure muddying Haruka’s mind until he can’t think of anything else other than how good Kanata is fucking him.

“Feels good, isn’t it?” Haruka barely registers him whispering in his ear. “I’m fucking you so good, aren’t I? Remember, I’m the only one who can make you feel like this. No one else can compare. You can try hooking up with someone else, _anyone_ , but you won’t be able to think about anything but how much you wish it was me, instead, fucking you to an inch of your life.” He tugs on the collar Haruka forgot is even there, bringing his face closer to him. “ _You_ belong to _me_. Never forget that.”

Haruka isn’t nearly coherent enough to form a response to that, which is all good for Kanata, who pulls him into a bruising kiss, devouring his entire being as if he wants to consume Haruka, have him so close to him as if they’re one being. Haruka weakly resists, to no avail. Perhaps this is fate at work. Their destiny as twins, to struggle against the boundaries of their bodies, to ultimately become one, as they should be. Haruka refuses to accept it, but who is he to defy fate?

Kanata pushes against his body again, the friction of the fabric stimulating his senses, and that’s all it takes to shove Haruka over the edge, screaming with tears falling down his eyes while he releases cum all over the leather. Kanata doesn’t stop, even as he tsks at the mess he’s made. Haruka squeezes down on him in retalliance. The choked gasp he lets out isn’t what he’s hoping for, but it’s enough for now.

Even as the warmth of the afterglow melts away into pain and overstimulation, Kanata doesn’t stop. Haruka can only wince and take it, waiting for his hips to lose their rhythm, Kanata going out of control until he spills, pushing his spent deep inside him and biting at Haruka’s collar. Well, at least there’s an upside to all this.

Kanata collapses right on top of him, not even bothering to take his dick out. “Oi,” Haruka grumbles.

“Five more minutes…” Kanata murmurs, and then Haruka hears the telltale snore that signals that he fell asleep. What an asshole. His hands are starting to lose sensation, the leather get-up is starting to feel a bit too tight, and the collar is pissing him off. Haruka can only lay there as Kanata slumbers on, dead to the world.

Fucker.

**Author's Note:**

> I think me freely writing dubcon without thinking too much about it until I actually have to write dubcon, by which I start overthinking about what dubcon _truly_ means, is hilarious


End file.
